The purpose of this acquisition is to process clinical research samples not performed in-house by the National Institute of Health's Clinical Center's Laboratory. Specifically, immunoassay, bioimmunoassay, and radioiodination services to support ongoing research conducted by NICHD's Intramural Research Program and other Intramural Investigators of NIH is required.